


The Best Entrance

by TitaniumKitten



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: Sheamus and Cesaro have a cool entrance. Of course this means Dean and Seth need a new one.





	The Best Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short silly thing that popped into my head. Written pretty quickly and it shows, but I thought some of you might think it was entertaining.

“So I said...I said ‘it’s a cool entrance’ and well...I mean...we gotta have a cooler entrance than them. But he shot down every one of my ideas!” Dean groused, standing in front of the full length mirror in the hotel room.

“Hmm?” Roman said. He was only half listening to Dean’s diatribe as he scrolled through his Twitter feed. 

“He even shot down my drone idea!” Dean said indignantly, poking at his waist.

Roman rolled on his side to look at him. “What are you even doing over there?” He said with amusement at the naked form of his boyfriend.

“Examining...Finn has been telling me how much the...er...fangirls...like my waist...but I dunno what the big deal is with it.”

“It’s ‘cause it is tiny and sexy.” Roman said teasingly.

Dean snorted and finally gave up his examination, coming to sit on the side of the bed.

“Seriously though, Ro...Seth is still basically a jackass...but we need something cool. We just do, ya know?”

“I get you.” Roman nodded, hooking an arm around said tiny waist and pulling Dean down to lay next to him. “So...could you go over the specifics about your ideas again? Drones?”

“Y-yeah...like...the Hardy’s have some connections, ya know? I could get some pretty sweet remote controlled ones and like...buzz the crowd or something. Maybe the drones could carry fireworks..”

“I’m not sure Vince would okay that, babe. Sounds a little unsafe.”

Dean made a face. “One, Vince doesn’t have to know. Two, ‘unsafe’ is my middle name.”

Roman guffawed. “Well...that is quite an understatement. But we don’t want to set some poor fan on fire just because you want a cool entrance.”

“But….what if the fan is a Miz fan.”

“Still no setting them on fire.”

“You just hate fun.”

“I like when my boyfriend is not involved in a class action lawsuit due to setting someone on fire with fireworks that fell from a damn drone.” Roman said, exasperated. 

Dean gave him one of his troublemaker smiles, full of dimples and mischief. 

“You would be so boring if I wasn’t around.”

“I’d have fewer gray hairs if you weren’t around.” Roman complained.

“Alright, alright, Mr. No Fun. No fireworks. But...maybe still drones. I was thinking maybe Truth could teach us some moves? I’d rather ask Naomi, but hard to get her around for lessons being on SmackDown and all.”

“Moves, huh?” Roman asked teasingly, kissing Dean’s neck.

“Yeah...I mean...I’m already a fantastic dancer, but maybe he could think up a little routine or something for us to do when we come out.”

“Mmmhmm...you are a great dancer.” Roman agreed, gently sucking a hickey into his neck.

“Hey! I’m trying to concentrate, here!” Dean complained. “This is important stuff.” 

Roman nodded, continuing to suck on his neck. “Mmmhmmm…”

“You are not...being supportive…” Dean protested, unable to stop a small moan from slipping out of his lips.

“I’m very supportive. Drones...you want drones and some moves from Truth.”

“Yes. Maybe the drones could have spotlights...or something.”

“You sure you want drones? I mean...they’ve already have a pretty amazing light show you can do with just what the WWE owns.”

“It doesn’t have to be drones. Just thought it would be cost effective. You know, with that guy the Hardy’s know.”

“I’m not sure I would trust ‘that guy the Hardy’s know’ considering what they’ve been doing with drones.”

“Huh?”

“You missed that, babe?”

“Guess so...what did Jeff and Matt do with the drones?”

“Attack each other...sort of...” Roman regretted mentioning it the second he saw Dean’s face light up.

“Dude! We wouldn’t even need to fight Cesaro and Sheamus! We can just like...dive bomb them!” Dean said excitedly, waving his hands around in an approximation of attacking the former tag team champions with flying electronics.

“How about you start out with the moves from Truth and go from there…?”

Dean sighs and deflates a little. “If I’m gonna get Seth to participate I guess I may have to start small..”

“And maybe build up to...uh...drones.” Roman suggested, starting to trail kisses down Dean’s chest.

“Yeah….my best entrances are when you’re involved, though, Big Dog.”

“Yeah?” Roman asks, preening a little.

“Yup.” Dean let Roman kiss down to his belly button. “By the way...I like how you blamed your big dick for your zipper being broke.”

“Well...I couldn’t exactly say you busted it earlier in a janitor's closet backstage now could I?”

Dean gave another trouble maker smile. “Hmm..doing that would make quite an entrance, though, dontcha think?”

“You absolute goof. ….but you’re right. It would indeed. It would need practice though.”

“Oh?”

“Yep….lots and lots of practice to get it just right. We...wouldn’t want to let the fans down.” Roman said virtuously.

“Totally. I guess you were thinkin’ of doing some practice right now?”

“Mmmm.” Roman responded, nuzzling Dean’s waist.

“I think that’s a very very good idea.”

Roman started unzipping Dean’s jeans, giving him a slow, easy smile. “Glad you agree.”

“This is not going to be PG.” 

"But it would be the best entrance."

"Definitely." Dean said with a breathy moan.


End file.
